


Undercovers

by TruePlainHearts



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fake Kiss, Lemon, Smut, Undercover, and real sex, leads to real kiss, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruePlainHearts/pseuds/TruePlainHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Victoria went to check on Napoleon in his room after the break in at the satellite factory, wouldn't it make sense that she would send her goons to also check in on Illya and Gaby? The only option for a cover is to well... get undercovers. Smut with heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercovers

I thought it was a little weird that Victoria only went to check Napoleon’s room after the break in at the Satellite Factory. It would make more sense if she sent her goons to Gaby and Illya’s room too, especially after the phone call where Gaby clearly lied to her Uncle. Napoleon covered his inability to answer the phone with a shower, but how on earth will Gaby and Illya come up for an excuse for their unavailability? 

Hoo boy, this one got steamy guys so strap in!

*****************************************************

Since her Uncle called Gaby couldn’t help but stare at Illya’s bed, more and more concerned that something horrible had happened and that their covers were about to come crashing down around their heads. She knew she might have to give them up tomorrow over lunch with her Uncle anyway but she had a plan for that. A carefully thought out plan that allowed Illya, and hopefully Napoleon too, plenty of time to run. Waverly had assured her that their plan for the next day left plenty of time for a half decent spy to get away and warn his partner, and considering Illya was nothing short of the perfect spy in both acumen and physicality, it would be almost a sure thing. 

It would all be for nothing though if they got caught breaking into the satellite factory and blew the whole operation tonight. Just as Gaby was starting to wonder if she should call Waverly for an extraction, all 6’5” of grumpy blonde Russian came bursting through the door. 

“What’s going on? Where were you?” Gaby started to question but Illya just ignored her, too focused on searching beneath her bed.

“Where’s my case!” he hissed as he found it beneath his own bed and pulled a listening device from among his gadgets. 

Gaby watched silently, but still very much on edge, as Illya tuned the listening device. They both turned to look at each other with raised eyebrows when the sounds of gasps and groans filtered through the small speaker. The thud and moan they heard from above them without the aid of any bug, confirmed that they were hearing were certainly not exclamations of pain.

“It doesn’t sound like he needs your help.” Gaby teased, turning back towards her bed.

Just as she was almost back to the bed, about to pull back the covers and try to get enough sleep to prepare for what she knew would be an awful day she realised something.

“My Uncle called while you were out.” Gaby said suddenly, met only with a confused raised eyebrow from Illya. “He wanted to speak to you but I said you were asleep. They will come to check on our room too."

Illya’s eyes suddenly went wide with the new information that her Uncle had suspected him enough to call Gaby to check his location. He quickly opened the nearest draw to stash the listening device into. 

Gaby took a quick look at his dishevelled clothing that looked like he had been swimming and the air dried in a wind tunnel. There wouldn’t be enough time for him to change and get into bed to fit with the story that she had told her Uncle. That left only one option...

“Take off your clothes.” Gaby ordered suddenly as she stripped of her own button up pyjama shirt revealing the sheerest of singlets beneath. Illya’s eyes bugged wide as his mouth gaped when Gaby threw her shirt across the room so it was hanging off a lampshade and immediately began wiggling out of her pants.

“You don’t have time to change into pyjamas so why else would a niece lie to her Uncle if her fiancé wasn’t asleep?” Gaby explained with a pointed look. “I’m almost certain he didn’t believe me so we need to sell this. Take. Off. Your. Clothes.” 

Illya stared at her for only a second more until his better instincts finally kicked in again and he realised that she was right. He quickly stripped out of his still slightly sodden leather jacket it and threw it across the room to go with the look of dishevelled debauchery Gaby had begun. He could barely tear his eyes away from Gaby, watching as she ran rough fingers through her hair to leave it messy and tousled. She gave him an angry look and he quickly got back to the task of removing his turtleneck, thinking ever so briefly that this was far from an ideal situation. Apparently though, he didn’t do it quickly enough and Gaby soon surged forward to hurry him up, dextrously unbuckling his belt and pulling it free. She moved to unbutton his pants with the same hurried hands but Illya quickly stopped her.

"I’ve got it.” Illya growled though not even he could tell if it was with anger or arousal. Perhaps a little of both?

He quickly toed of his shoes and his pants soon followed. Before he even had time think, Gaby had pulled him over to the bed and on top of her. She quickly pulled the duvet up to his hips so anyone who might burst through their door couldn’t see the few clothes they had left on and would make certain immediate assumptions. Illya on the other hand was looking intensely at the door, trying his best to listen for any movement in the hall and desperately ignore his current… predicament. Of course this became almost impossible when Gaby reached her hands up to tousle his hair like hers, which was somehow near perfect despite his less than voluntary swim earlier that evening. He did his best to stifle a surprised moan when he suddenly felt her tiny fingers running through his hair, massaging his scalp. He actually thought he did a pretty good job but little did he know that Gaby felt the groan in his chest as he rested against her. 

They laid awkwardly, listening for movement and doing their best to ignore all the sinful ways their bare flesh pressed together. A full 30 seconds went by and they began to wonder if Napoleon had done such a good job of covering for them that no one would come calling. Just when the began to turn their concentration from the hall to the bed they were currently sharing they heard it… two very distinct and heavy footsteps coming up the hall from the elevator. 

“Kiss me.” Gaby whispered urgently. “And make it look re…"

Illya cut her off with the most intense kiss she never though possible. If she wasn’t so swept away in the way his mouth was both gentle and relentlessly demanding against hers all at once, she might have wondered if Illya was even giving a little more to the performance than was strictly necessary. She decided to give her all their hasty cover too, kissing him back with the same intensity as she wound her arms around him to run her short, recently manicured nails along the large expanse of his back. It had the desired effect and made him groan again, this time at a volume even Napoleon would probably hear as Victoria’s goons came crashing through their door. 

Gabby screamed with well faked shock as Illya quickly drew the duvet up and angled his body to shield his fake fiancé, turning to stare at the henchmen with clear fury. Even sitting in bed, without the full intimidation of his huge physique, Illya’s look was enough to make them pause immediately at the threshold.

“What the hell are you doing in our room.” Illya demanded in grating voice, his accent used to full effect to make them more than a little nervous.

Obviously, they had been told to check that Illya was in his room and considering they found all that and more they moved for a hasty exit. 

“Ahhh… sorry, wrong room.” One of the goons said as the backed out through the door.

“Get out!” Illya growled again and even despite the circumstances, Gaby's stomach flipped at the power in his voice alone and the way his accent made his tongue curve around the words. 

The men rushed out the door, slamming it behind them and Gaby breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone. With a possible hotel shoot out avoided and her plans still more or less in place for tomorrow, she allowed herself a moment to relax. Of course all that relaxation was cut short but the tight coil in her stomach when she looked at Illya who was still towering over her, leaning on one side as his other arm rested against her waist.

“That was… effective cover.” Illya ground out and Gaby could tell he was uncomfortable though she couldn’t quite pinpoint why. He also made no move to leave the bed. 

“It was.” Gaby replied, her words coming out far more breathless than she anticipated.

Their gaze met for rather a great deal longer than would have been appropriate in a professional setting and Gaby couldn’t stop her eyes from flickering down to the large, toned chest and shoulders that towered over her. He was just so… big. Close like this it felt like he filled her entire field of vision and she couldn’t deny that it was a good visual. 

“We should…” Illya trailed off, though he made as much effort to move as he did to explain what it was that they should have been doing if they were professional colleagues.

“Yeah… we should.” Gaby answered distractedly as though she hadn’t even registered what it was he had said, and was merely parroting it back as she raised a hand to trail up Illya’s arm to rest on his bicep. 

“Gaby…” Illya said for no reason at all, overcome by a similar sort of strange compulsion as the night before when it had been Gaby on top of him, smelling of vodka.

“Illya…” She answered, his name sounding like a plea on her lips. It was the three little syllables that shattered every semblance of self-control they had left. 

They lips crashed together again with the force of a tidal wave, meeting half way as they both desperately tried to eliminate any space between them. Gaby’s hands wound through Illya’s hair with a roughness that made every fibre of his being light on fire. He rested his body weight on one arm, using the other to pull her by the waist so she was completely underneath him, every part of her within reach. Gaby moaned desperately and arched her back as Illya wound his hand under the small of her back to grip her body closer. 

“Are you sure, little chop-shop girl.” Illya gasped, using all his self control to tear his lips from hers as he rested his forehead against hers, panting against her lips like he had just run a marathon.

“Do I seem unsure?” Gaby replied as she wound her tiny legs around his waist in deceptively tight grip, using the leverage to grind against him and tear a growl from his throat.

"Illya…” She grabbed the sides of his face, forcing him to meet his intense blue eyes with her sincere brown ones. “I want this"

Gaby was then left breathless, seeing the first genuinely happy smile to grace Illya’s face since they had met. For a moment he looked like a man with all the vibrance and carelessness he might have possessed if his life had been less harsh; less cruel. She didn’t have long to commit it to memory before his lips descended onto hers with a renewed vigour. She gasped desperately as he trailed hot kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She gently arched her back when Illya grabbed hold of the hem of her singlet, helping him pull it over her head in one swift motion. Met with a great expanse of tantalising skin, Illya absently traced a path down her sternum and across her stomach with his surprisingly delicate fingers; a path he quickly followed with his lips. 

Illya found all his carefully honed concentration and self-restraint crumble as his hands ran over Gaby’s perfect tanned skin. He felt his hands shake for an entirely different reason than his usual blind range. He could barely believe that his trip to the other side of the Iron Curtain had included the sort of incredible decadence he could barely imagine before. The way she gasped beneath him and arched into his touch thrilled him like nothing else. Before too long the last meagre barriers of clothing were quickly discarded. 

“Gaby.” Illya grated out as Gaby raked her nails down his chest. There was something in the way her nails bit into his skin leaving red marks in their wake that was so undeniably Gaby. Even with her tiny body beneath his, she was in charge and he existed only to please her.

Though he was completely certain he could never tire of kissing her mouth, he eventually set off down her body for new and more delicious places. Gaby let out a soft keening whine as Illya dotted kisses down her stomach and across her hipbones. He marvelled at how tiny she was beneath him as he grasped her hips to keep her still, his hands almost able to complete encircle her. 

“Illya, please.” Gaby moaned, barely controlling herself from pushing him to exactly where she wanted him.

“Терпение, Дорогая моя.” Illya whispered under his breath but he was incapable of dening Gaby anything and quickly obliged.

Gaby let loose a surprised and breathless cry as Illya proved beyond any doubt that, while he wasn’t particularly loquacious, the man certainly knew how to use his mouth when it mattered. His soft chuckle at her animated reactions sent shockwaves through Gaby’s entire body as she found herself desperately clutching at his blonde hair. He had to grip her hips even tighter to keep her on the bed as her whole body unconsciously leveraged up, desperately seeking more pressure, more stimulation, just… more. 

Illya couldn’t help but grin through his ministrations as he felt every muscle in Gaby’s body began to coil beneath him. She felt like a piece of rope pulled so tight that at any second, she was going to snap.

Illya released her hips, allowing her body to seek out exactly what it craved and leaving him free to roam up her stomach to her pert breasts.

“Illya” She moaned, so breathy it was difficult to make out actual syllables. “Illya, I’m going to…"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Illya redoubled his efforts and pushed her headlong off the cliff into bliss. Ever since he had met Gaby, he had known her to be a particularly vocal woman and he was delighted that it was equally true in the bedroom. He kept his mouth on her, gradually coaxing her through every wave of ecstasy, watching her as her brow furrowed and her eyes screwed shut with every gasping cry and as the muscles of her stomach spasmed beneath his fingertips. She had always been beautiful but now, like this, she was breathtaking.

Eventually she came down from her high, melting into the mattress beneath her. Illya smiled as genuinely as he could every remember, taking in the red flush of her skin, the laboured but slowing movements of her chest as she gasped for air, the soft, lazy smile as she watched him kiss his way back up her chest.

Before Illya could even question if she would want him to kiss her after… She found deep within her satiated body the energy to reach up and kiss him deeply. It was like a thank you and a promise to return the favour all in one and even though she was rendered completely exhausted just seconds earlier, Gaby was not one to quit. The way she kissed him deeply and manoeuvred their bodies so that he was suddenly and unexplainably beneath her grinding hips, made him sure that this tiny, perfect woman would be the death of him, one way or another.

She paused for a brief moment, her lithe tan body towering over his for a change, before giving him a mischievous grin that made him just as certain as ever of his fate. Before he had time to wonder what she had in store for him next, she quickly and surely sank down onto his length. Illya grasped her hips, groaning in shock and blinding pleasure, as Gaby bit her lip to suppress her own moan at feeling so delightfully and perfectly full. 

“Ja.” Gaby purred under her breath as Illya grasped her hips and began rolling his own beneath her. 

Not to be outdone though, Gaby quickly took back control. She grinned as she firmly grasped Illya’s hands and dragged them back to the mattress. It almost looked comical with her tiny hands pinning Illya's huge hands on either side of his head and while they both knew he could escape anytime he wanted but for now, despite all odds, he was happy to relinquish control. It was something Illya was completely and utterly unfamiliar with but God if she kept doing that with her hips, she could do whatever she wanted to him.

“Illya… ughh.” Gaby moaned out as she rode him hard as Illya was left fighting desperately against his self restraint to keep his hands where she wanted them.

He lost that war though when Gaby arched forward, her head falling forward with a desperate sigh as Illya shifted his hips she he hit that one spot deep within her. As much as Illya loved her long dark hair that had fallen loose and was swaying between them like a curtain as she continued to ride him, it was obscuring her face and that was unacceptable. 

He pulled his hands free and Gaby was almost to preoccupied to notice. He sat up to meet her, desperately gathered her hair out of her face, tangling it in a mess through his fingers as he gently pulled her head up to look at her. As Gaby continued to rock against him, relishing the new feeling of the bare chests grazing together with every movement. Illya watched with awe as her eyes rolled back along with her head as her lips parted with a soft “oh”. He could see as easily as he could feel that she was close again.

With his hand still tanged in her hair, he used the leverage to make sure that he could see her beautiful face in close detail when her brows made that tell-tale furrow he was already patterned to recognise. He had already decided that it was the singularly most stunning sight he would ever witness.

“Du bist so schön.” Illya whispered, this time in Gaby’s own tongue.

His brilliant blue eyes staring at her, combined with the way his breathless accent curled around the softly spoken words, sent Gaby careening over the edge once more. She was decidedly less vocal though, as her eyes glazed and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Illya felt her spasm against him once more, relishing the way her her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she clutched at him desperately.

She came down from her high a little faster this time and decidedly less exhausted so Illya barely gave her a moment to take a breath before he clutched her close and flipped them so she was once again beneath him. Gaby could’t contain a scream as the pleasure built again so fast to almost unbearable levels. Illya wasted no time, thrusting into her powerfully while still somehow cradling her hips with gentle hands. He was a mix of contradictions; worshipping every inch of her body with a sort of quiet reverence but at the same time, he toed the line between exquisite pleasure and too much for any person to withstand. He knew her limits even better than she did and he somehow knew exactly what she needed. 

In the end it was Illya’s uncharacteristically desperate moan, deeper and lower than she had ever heard before, as well as the way he softly sighed her name into her neck as his pleasure finally took him, that pushed Gaby over the edge one final time.

Illya barely had enough energy to flip them on the small single bed again so he wasn’t crushing her but somehow he managed it. Gaby was so incredibly and blissfully exhausted that she only snuggled closer into Illya’s chest before allowing the beginnings of sleep to claim her, pushing every thought of what might happen the next day from her mind. 

As she drifted into unconsciousness she felt the trail of soft fingers up her bare back and a strong hand on her thigh where it draped over Illya’s hip.

“Goodnight, my little chop shop girl.” she heard Illya whisper, before the dreams that could never live up to reality claimed her.

*******************************************************

Translations (I really hope these are right!):

“Терпение, Дорогая моя.” - Patience, my dear.

“Du bist so schön.” - You're so beautiful.  
So apparently “Good night, my little chop-shop girl” is becoming a mandatory sign off of all my Gallya fics. I am 100% okay with this. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
